The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror especially for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror head which has a mirror head carrier onto which a cover can be slipped which is secured with at least one spring at the mirror head carrier whereby the spring has at least one locking member that cooperates with a counter locking member at the cover.
In known exterior rearview mirrors of this kind (German Patent Application 41 30 176) the cover is secured by a spring in the mounted position against accidental release. For releasing the cover, the spring must be compressed by pushing a screwdriver from the exterior through an opening of the cover. The spring must be held in this compressed position until the cover has been slipped past the spring in the outward direction. Only then the tool (screwdriver) can be removed and the spring returns into its unstressed position. This release process is difficult and requires a certain amount of dexterity and time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody an exterior rearview mirror of this kind such that the cover can be mounted in a simple and fast fashion at the mirror head carrier and can be removed also simply and without having to hold the spring in the compressed position.